American Psycho
American Psycho(born January, 1985) is a professional wrestler. He is best known for his tenure in the FAW (Furiously Addictive Wrestling) where he went undefeated capturing the FAW World Heavyweight Title, and is currently wrestling in the No Imitation Wrestling Federation, or the NIWF. Career The American Psycho's career began at age fifteen, where he began to participate in backyard wrestling matches around central Mississippi, where he was sent by his parents for treatment for several mental illnesses at Whitfield Mental Hospital in Whitfield, Mississippi. He was offered his first professional contract at the age of 15 for the EWF, the Electro Wrestling Federation. He had some success, reaching the semi-finals of their World Title tournament, challenging for the European Championship several times and coming close to winning gold on several occasions. He got his next big contract working for the UwA, the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance. Success came quickly to the American Psycho in the UwA. He was their first World Champion, captured tag team gold with his brother the American Rebel, and formed the most successful stable the company had ever seen in Chronic Fear. Psycho saw some memorable feuds with the Warlock, JoNo, even his brother at one point, and Kryptonite. After a period of great success, Psycho sought a challenge elsewhere. The American Psycho joined the aWa in the year 2002. He saw much success here, but poor booking never gave him an opportunity to challenge for any type of gold while he was there. After a couple of victories, and after the realization of he wasn't going to be given any type of chance in the near future, Psycho left for his most successful stint in a wrestling company ever. Furiously Addictive Wrestling was on the map and the American Psycho dropped in as an unknown. He debuted in a triple threat match against their World champion Pyro and a man by the name of Mystic X. He shocked the world by winning that debut and immediately forced himself into the FAW World Championship Title picture. Psycho defeated opponent after opponent until he finally was given a shot at the title against the same man he defeated in his debut, and he won the title. Psycho defended the title several times, and ended up retiring undefeated with the World title, and was inducted into the FAW Hall of Fame. Psycho left professional wrestling and went through a series of psychotic episodes and depression. Wrestling provided an outlet to him that kept him as close to sane as he could get. It took many years for him to realize this before he got back into the game at some local backyard matches in central Mississippi, exactly how his career started. In one match, Psycho defeated a local champion in less than ten seconds and received an interview from the NIWF because they were scouting his opponent. They signed Psycho to a fairly lucrative contract and he was off to the No Imitation Wrestling Federation. Upon arriving at the NIWF, the American Psycho won his debut match in impressive fashion defeating two fellow debut wrestlers in Tyron Jefferson and Justin Vincible. The next week Psycho got his first big gig on Pay-Per-View against Stormfront, leader of the Sinister Alliance. Psycho defeated Stormfront in a first blood match. Shortly after his initial success, he was offered to join the Unholy Alliance which consisted of Anthony Royal, Mike Krouser, and Lance "Lord of War" Invictus. Psycho continued to win match after match until the Storm Heavyweight Championship, the top belt of the Storm brand, was vacated and he was named number two contender. Psycho faced Jason "The Crow" Jones, the number one contender, for the vacated title and won the belt. The next week at their Evolution PPV, he again faced Jones for the title, where he defended the title. After Silvio Megala returned to the NIWF, Psycho's life got a little complicated as he and the Italian Billionaire squared off in a series of matches, each time Psycho ended up winning. Megala got very personal with Psycho when he ended up costing him the Storm Heavyweight Title when he was sent to jail on a false charge and was unable to defend the championship. In an even more shocking turn of events, Psycho ended up getting out of jail due to a lack of evidence and then confronted newly crowned Storm Heavyweight Champion and his former nemesis, "The Crow" Jason Jones. The two ended up joining forces and, at the time, costing former Unified Champion Aaron Zhanne a match against Psycho. The two reformed Psycho's old tag team Chronic Fear. Currently, the American Psycho remains undefeated in the NIWF and is in a feud with former champion Anthony Royal and current champion Austin Patrick. Most Memorable Feuds *JoNo (UwA) **The American Psycho and JoNo had a series of memorable matches. JoNo holds a 3-2 record over the American Psycho, and is one of the few wrestlers to hold that kind of win-loss record over him *Pyro (FAW) **Pyro was the World Heavyweight Champion during Psycho's tenure at the FAW. Psycho's beef with Pyro is he didn't deserve half of the respect he was getting as Psycho continually was able to get the best of him. Psycho eventually defeated Pyro for the World Title and Pyro retired soon after. Psycho's final record over Pyro was 3-0. *"The Crow" Jason Jones (NIWF) **Jason Jones returned to the NIWF after a short tenure there as the Masked Man. After unmasking he won a Battle Royale for the number one contendership for the NIWF Storm Heavyweight Title. The American Psycho was named the number two contender after the title was vacated by RCH3 after he won the company's Unified World Title. Psycho and Jones first did battle at Storm and Psycho was fortunate enough to score the pinfall and walk away with the title. In their rematch at NIWF Evolution, Psycho again defeated Jones to once again hold on to the title. Psycho currently holds a 2-0 record over Jones. *Silvio Megala (NIWF) **When the returning Hall of Famer Silvio Megala came back to the NIWF, the American Psycho's life got much more difficult. Psycho defeated Megala in the ring on several occasions, but he ended up making Psycho's life a living hell outside of the ring. He is suspected to be the mastermind behind the poisoning of his brother, the American Rebel. He is responsible for sending the American Psycho to jail on a trumped up drug dealing charge that ended up costing him the Storm Heavyweight Title. Psycho's record against Silvio is 2-0, but his feud is far from over. Theme Songs in Wrestling *"Meaning of Life" -- Disturbed *"Ride the Lightning" -- Metallica *"American Psycho" -- Treble Charger *"American Psycho" -- Misfits (current) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Psycho Star Press (Shooting Star Press)'' **''Psycho Submission (Elevated Cloverleaf w/ Knee in the Back of Opponent's Neck)'' **''Straitjacket (Front Flip Hangman's Neckbreaker)'' **Brainbuster Suplex **Powerslam **Knee Lift **Michinoku Driver II **Fujiwara Armbar **Snapmare into a Dragon Sleeper **Implant DDT **Cutter **Power Slam **Inverted Bulldog **Moonsault from middle rope *'Managers' **"Reverend" Bobby Brown **Matt Stewart Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate wrestling Alliance' **UwA World Heavyweight Champion(3 times) **UwA World Tag Team Champion(1 time) - With American Rebel *'Furiously Addictive Wrestling' **FAW World Heavyweight Champion(1 time) **FAW Hall of Fame *'No Imitation Wrestling Federation' **NIWF Storm Heavyweight Champion(1 time) - current Category:Wrestlers